Finding Nico
by Cookie Monster nom-nom
Summary: Thalia and Percy are brought to the underworld to locate nico and bring him back to hades because... well, hades doesn't really know why. he just wants his son back. or else... *there is no romance in this besides percabeth. also my first fic, so please no flames.
1. Tall, Dark and Not-So-Handsome

**As it says in the description, this is my first fic. please no flames. I'm really excited because I've had this idea for a while. thanks for (hopefully) reading the most boring part of anything, the introduction. now if you can only survive the disclaimer...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: It's a pillow, it's a pet, it's a pillow pet! I don't own pjo or this extremly catchy slogan.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I don't really know where I am. one minute I was waiting for a ship to land, and the next, I'm standing... here. In a dark hallway full of bones with Thalia letting go of her bow and hitting a tall, dark, and not-so-handsome guy in the forehead. oh wait... I know where I am. And i wish i didn't. It's in the underworld, and the guy Thalia just shot was none other than hades himself.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hades raged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know i was going to be WHISKED OFF TO ANOTHER DEMENTION before i notched my arrow. I beg forgiveness, my lord." Thalia said in her artificial-sweetener voice. "I was aiming for a monsters head. Very sorry. Can I go back? Artemis will be wondering what happened to me."

Hades sighed resentfully. "No. I do so fondly wish i could rip you into a million pieces, but I have more important matters to handle." said hades, trying to look as threatening as possible with an arrow sticking out of his head. He yanked it out like a splinter and once again spoke. "I Presume you've heard Nico is missing?" we both nodded. "Well, you are going to find him, and have him back by sundown. or else." Hades threatened us. Then, he snapped his fingers and a wristwatch appeared. "This is the NPS. or Nico Positioning System. The name was _not _my idea. It will take you to Nico. I must be going now. And remember, If Nico's not back by sundown, you will pay. If you recall, I have the sword? It was so nice of you to get it for me." Hades smiled coldly and drew his sword, the key still planted in the hilt. the key of death. this was bad.

As suddenly as he had come, hades disappeared. Thalia picked up the watch, put it on, and started walking away. When i didn't follow, she turned around to face me. "C'mon, barnacle brain. Or would you rather wait for hades to come back and kill you?" I took a step forward and she turned back around. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. the next chapter will be longer. So how was it? Please review! I'll post the next chapter soon. :) **


	2. I believe I can fly

**I'm back! And, to the guest named HAPPYREADER:), it will be very different. Also, thank you for being my first reviewer ever! **

**Thanks to all you guys for reading this! Have youguys read the mark of athena yet?! It is _so _ worth waiting obsessivly for a year for. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: La-la la-la-la-la, sing a happy song! la-la-la-la-la-la smurf the whole day long! thankfully, I don't own that song! Nor do I own pjo. :(**

And... I was right. Yes, I know it's shocking. It has been about two hours, but it feels like two millennia. Finally, Thalia smiles. "we're getting closer! We should be walking for another hour or so, and then- oof!" Thalia says as she hits the trunk of a tree. "oh my gods I am so sorry!" Thalia exclaims and rubbs the tree where she hit it. I threw her a look. "what? You spend a couple years as a tree and you learn a little respect for them. You have no idea what it feels like when someone runs into your trunk... Ouch." Thalia cringes. I do my best annabeth impression, first rolling my eyes, shaking my head and then sighing and saying, "oh thunderhead." she usually says seaweed brain, but oh well. Thalia rolls her eyes back and says, "C'mon, ANNABETH." she must have noticed. My acting skills remain! ith. I laugh, remembering Zoe trying to pronounce your. (..yer. Yer...) "what is it?" Thalia asks me. "Zoe." I say, feeling my throat clog. I will not cry, I will not cry... "oh." she says, her face growing sullen as her eyes dampen. Better not let it on to her I noticed that bit. "well, come on. If we don't find nico, I'll die." she said. I was shocked. "you're a huntress!" she rolls her eyes. "I meant literally. Like hades will kill us with the sword that we gave him." "oh.."

**Thalia's pov**

And plus he was kinda cute. If you ever breathe one word of that to anyone ever, it'll be the last breath you ever take. The NPS was really kinda cool. It had a music setting full of paramore. There must have ben a glitch in the system though, because right in the middle of 'the only exeption' it switched to baby. yes, that baby. I wish that justin beiber were dead. I'll have to talk to nico about that one. I remember hearing the NPS saying 'turn left at deadman's gorge walk fields of apodshel for 100 meeters than turn right.' And then I guess I kinda half-blacked out. its kinda hard to explain. your still fully functional and you're moving, but you aren't really fully consius. it's an ADHD thing. **(AN/ No seriously, it happens to me all the time.) **the next thing i heard was percy's obnovious, feminine scream. I regained full consiousness to find my self in mid-swing with my sword. I lost my balance and narrowly avoided hitting myself on my way down. A drop of drool fell on my face. I looked up and found myself staring at a huge my little pony with glowing red eyes. Which meant it was double-scary. Yes, I have a fear of my little ponies. Deal with it. My sword clambered out of my hands along with my bow. my quiver had slipped off as well. I was weaponless. I was finished. The pony raised her giant hoove and prepared to bring it down on me. I saw percy pick up my bow and noch an arrow. Like i said, I was done for. I was now prepairing to be crushed _and_ shot. but that's not what happened. The arrow caught the rabid pony strait in the forehead. _Percy's_ arrow. The pony started trying to nip it out. Kindof like how dogs chase their tails. I guess ponies chase arrows sticking out of their foreheads. I got to my feet and picked up my sword. I started to lunge at the pony, but percy beat me to it. he Swiped at its ankels, but to no avail. After about five minutes of us swiping at it's ankels like kittens, percy shouted to me "Thalia, you have to fly!" FLY?! _Me, FLY?_ I don't believe it. "I can't! You know that!" I called back. "You have to _believe, _thalia!" Really? Had he been watching disney movies? "How will that help?!" "I don't know, but You have to try. think of the little engine that could!" "I hate that story." "DO IT!" "Gods. Fine I'll do it." I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can I think I can I think I can... "This is stupid. I'm never going to-" I didn't get a chance to finish my scentence because I was promptly lifted into the air.I went higher and higher and-oh my gods! Get me down get me down get me down! I forced myself to look ahead-I've found that looking up doesn't help either. I try to focus on my blade and her/his/its neck. I took a deep breath and lunged at it with all my strength. My blade sank deep into it's neck. It's eyes rolled up into it's head and it fell over. I guess it wasn't considered a monster, because it didnt disintegrate. "eww! Now what are we spouts to do with it?!" Percy squirmed. "I thought you were a boy!" "I'm not a boy! I'm a man!" "in your dreams, barnacle boy!" "back to my original question, what do we do with it?" "we could give it to cerebus!" "later. For now let's get out of here. (pretend this is a linebreak) Hey guys! I got the idea for the flying bit from the mark of Athena. I don't want to spoil it for you, but after you read it you'll know what I meant. 


	3. demigod (and demi-titan) reunion

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while! I kinda got locked out of my account, but its fixed now! So here it is hope you guys like it! Also, don't forget to check out my other story: the enchilada song. So here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: transformers: more than meets the eye. I don't own transformers or PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe that worked! No seriously, i was just going out on a limb and trying to sound like a guy from a cheezy TV show, but wow! It actually worked! and you know what else? while she was up in the air, I saw a book in her backpocket and I got to use my birthday present from the stolls! It's kind of like pickpocketing, with a controler and alot easier. As soon as I got it, she turned around and i had to shove it in my pocket.

but now she's on Nico's trail and really distracted, so I took it out. It's made of deerskin with the word DIARY etched into it. This'll be good. I tried to open it and this little voice came said 'password please' darn. It's one of those password diaries! hmm... If I were thalia, what would my password be? oh! I got it! "All men are scum" it didn't open.

"Kill everything' nada.

'Hunters rule' nope. hmm...

"percy is an idiot!" I said at last. "Yes, yes he is. A huge, diary stealing idiot." Said a voice behind me. I knew before I turned around that it was thalia. And even before that, I knew I was in for it.

I reached for riptide, but she saw my hand nearing my pocket and grabbed it. "Not today." I tried with my other hand, which I knew was a bad idea, and she grabbed it too and put them behind my back and then she locked them. she pulled harder, and harder, and harder until I refained feeling in my legs. than I pushed off her and rolled before uncapping my pen of fate. i charged, but quicker than you can say medusa, she was holding a wicked-looking dagger of what looked like centenial silver **(Which is hereby godly silver)** and ageis at the ready. I felt my body hit the shield and fell to the ground. thalia stood over me with her dagger to my throat and a smirk on her face. "I think I win, Kelp-head." I raised my hands in surrender and = she removed the dagger. "You know you couldn't have won anyways. You can melt celestial bronze, but not centenial silver. I would have melted your blade with-this." She flipped open a panel on the side of her dagger and pressed one of the buttons. the blade instantly glowed red hot. "how did you..." I asked in wonder. "Well... I asked nyssa to do it, but she was mad and she said no, so I paid jason a visit and kind of dropped a bunch of not-so-subtle hints that I would do anything if someone would trick out my knife, and his goony little friend practically begged me to do it." "Leo. His name's Leo." "What ever! the point is he did it."

A few minutes later, we arrived in esylum. "The doors of death are in _here?" _I asked thalia. "apperantly so. c'mon." She said and pushed open the gates. once inside, I saw what no other living demigod has ever seen before. And i was _so_ unimpressed. It was an excact replica of New Rome. they even had terminus. He better not take riptide. We aproched him. "HEY YOU!" he belowed. "You're not dead! You thnk you're clever, sneaking into esylum like this? well I'm gonna make you sorry you aren't dead like everyone else here!" he screamed. "You don't have hands." thalia said matter-of-factly. I gave her a look that was spost to look like _'what are you doing?'_ but ffrom the lok she gave in return, I think I just looked constipated. "NEVER-INSULT-TERMINUS-WHATEVER-MY-LAST-NAME-IS-IN-MY-PRESENCE!" he shouted. he must like harry potter. but for you're information, I am much cooler than him. **(not really, it's just his ego. please don't get mad.)** if annabeth ever heard me say that, she's kill me. She talks about him so much, that I hav started to get jelous. of a fictional character. I know, it's pathetic, but that's what its come to. by that time a small crowd had gathered. terminus was about to burn her to the ground when a silver arrow hit him in the forehead. Zoe nightshade stepped out of the crowd. "If thy lay a finger on thalia, I'll fire this one in your eye." she said, pulling out a bomb arrow and notching it. "What about me?" I asked "Oh I'm fine if you kill him. It's just thalia-" "Nightshade! Take it back! Percy is just as good as she is!" Selena said, and as the crowd opened up, I saw her glareing at zoe so hard I was suprised zoe wasn't dead. When she drew her sword I was sure it was to attack zoe, but she approched terminus and held it to his neck. "Percy to." With that, A bunch of people came up, some I knew and some I'd never seen, came up and drew their weapons. all shouting our names. "I have more fans." I whispered to thalia. "Actually, scince hunters are immortal, you have a huge advantage." "Still." After that ego-booster, I think I need to take a break to meet my fans.

* * *

**So... how'd you like it? If you have any suggestions, please leave a review. bye for now.**


	4. I Blame Hera

**Hey guys! i know it's been a reealllly long time. I've been really busy with... well, you wouldn't believe me if i told you. Also I have a serious case of writer's block, so sorry if this turns out bad. Thought it would be a good idea to have a chapter in Annabeth's point of view. Oh, and before I forget, I know it's not in esylum in the mark of Athena. I didn't want to spoil it for you. here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: never say no to panda. Sadly, I don't own that slogan or PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Ok, what happened to Percy? one second he was there, the next he was gone. I was this close to seeing him again. I blame Hera. Seriously! she's alway's trying to mess up my life! first, she takes him and puts him _here, _and then when i finally get here, she pulls him off somewhere else. maybe this time he's at a norse camp. or maybe egyptian. or...

I'll stop thinking now. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Hey! I blame Aphrodite too!

"I-HAVE-_HAD-IT!_" I screamed, a tear trickling down my cheek. I was with piper, back on the Argo II "I can't take it any more! They take him away, and just when I finally get to see him again, they take him again!" I sobbed, burying my head in my pillow. piper touched my shoulders. "It'll be alright." she said. For a minute, i agreed with her. '_you're right! everything's going to be fine!'_ But than i remembered the charmspeak.

I buried my face deeper into the pillow. "No it won't! It will never be fine!" I screamed. "Annabeth..." "What?! What now? Are you going to try to charm speak me again? you-make-me-_sick!_ you use charm speak whenever you and your pretty little head see it fit! You are vain little girl hiding behind her words!" I screamed, my face beet red an my hands shaking. I tear ran down her cheek and she turned on her heel out of the cabin. "Piper! Piper wait! I didn't mean it!" I called feebly after her. She just picked up pace and stomped off to her . now i feel aweful. Piper is the closest thing I have to a friend on this ship, and now I chased her away. _Way to ruin it, Annabeth._ I thought. I started hitting myself with my pillow "useless-ruin everything-stupid Hera!" the African-American girl, Hazel,I think walked into my cabin just then. "Don't you knock?"I asked, quickly wiping the tears out of my eyes. "oh, sorry! it's just... Listen, Annabeth, Percy is in the underworld." I sat bolt upright in bed. "You mean he's..." "No! No! Dad shadow traveled him and... some girl with blue hair-" "Thalia." "-yes her.- to the underworld to find my brother." "Wait... you're a daughter of hades?" "pluto." she corrected. "but yes, I am." "are you from the 40's too then?" Hazel looked surprised. "yes. How'd you know?" "I guessed. Did you get trapped in the lotus casino too, then?" "the what?" "guess not. so how..." "I died. she said, cringing like she expected to be hit. "I'm not going to to hurt you! I'm no racist! so what if you're dead? you're still a person!" she smiled gratefully. Well... at least he's not dead... yet.

* * *

**And scene! sorry about all the errors i didn't catch. my keyboard is acting up.** **Bye for now! Don't foget to R&R!**


End file.
